to amity
by Eagle Dreamer
Summary: a girl comes to amity park in search of answers. i suck at summaries. please read and tell me if it is any good.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

"ahh!" I scream and Michael cracks up laughing. "don't do that!"

"I'm sorry," he says,"but that was hilarious." I glare at him.

"Sorry. Sorry. So what's the name of the place were moving to this time?"

"It's a place called Amity Park. It's supposed to be the most haunted place in America. Maybe someone there can help explain what happened to me."

See this is what happened:

About a month ago, I was struck by weird green lightning and was in a coma for a week. When I woke up, I felt fine. Then I started noticing weird things like the weather getting worse whenever I was upset and my hands glowing when I got surprised. I told my best friend Michael and he said that I should tell my parents. I did and now we are on the run from the government because the people that my parents called said that they wanted to do experiments and their tone of voice said that they were going to be we have been moving from town to town trying to find out what happened to me while avoiding the attention of the authorities. A week ago, this weird guy with a scar and a staff appeared out of nowhere and told me to go to a town called Amity Park and that I would find answers that is where we are headed now.


	2. Chapter 2

"done" I say as I place the last book on my bookshelf. After three days of unpacking and organizing, I am finally done. I have everything perfect. I wonder how far Michael has gotten. This time, we decided that we wouldn't share an apartment so he got the one next to mine. I phase through the wall and see that he is almost done and has apparently decided to take a nap. I pull the blanket over him and then phase out through the roof and start flying around. I am mostly familiar with the layout of the town by now but am still iffy about it a little bit. All of a sudden I hear a fight on the other side of town with my super hearing. I fly as fast as I can and see a ghost with snow white hair and glowing green eyes fighting another ghost in some kind of mechanical suit. The mechanical ghost says something about the ghost boy's pelt and then blasts him away from him. I see a black haired girl running towards him just as the e mechanical ghost shoots a rocket at the white haired ghost. I teleport in front of the two and put up a shield to stop the rockets. The boy and girl just stare at me. Then another boy shows up and the ghost boy snaps out of it. He thanks me and we go back to fighting the mechanical ghost which I find out is called Skulker. I use my telekinesis to slam him into the ground a couple of times and then the second boy uses something that looks like a soup thermos to capture him. Then the ghost boy comes over towards me with a serious look on his face.

"My name is Danny Phantom. What is yours?" he says.

"My name is Phoenix" I say. "nice to meet you."

"Are you going to introduce your friends?" I ask

"This is sam," he points to the black haired girl." and tucker" he points to the African American boy.

"I've never seen you before. You new here?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'm here to find some answers to some questions I have."

They look at each other and sam and tucker nod. "what are your questions. We might have answers."

Okay. I just have to trust them. "okay. Here are my questions. Have you heard of any ghosts who are also humans? If you have, where can I find them? If you haven't, do you know someone who might have the answers? Those are the only questions I have right now."

The three friends are looking at each other with alarmed looks on their faces. They know something.

"look. I can tell that you're hiding something so you might as well spit it out. I can tell when people are lying."

They look at each other once again and all nod at the exact same time. Danny steps forward. I am a half ghost. I was turned that way by a lab accident. I will not tell you my human identity because I really don't trust you yet. The only reason that I am telling you this now is because of something that clockwork, one of my friends said."

"I believe you. I am a half ghost. I was turned that way when I was struck by this weird green lightning one day. Can you help me learn more about being a half ghost?" I ask.

"we're called halfas, and sure. I can tell you some stuff myself and what I don't know, clockwork or one of the other ghosts can tell us. Just stay away from a ghost called Plasmius. He is a frootloop. Stay away from the mayor while in ghost form. He is another frootloop." He said with a serious tone of voice.

"okay. I really need to get some sleep so let's meet up tomorrow somewhere." I say followed by a yawn.

"sure. We can all meet at the park. Do you know where it's at?" he asks.

" yeah. I've seen it while flying around and I've driven by it a few times. I actually don't live too far from it."I say. "oh! I almost forgot. Do you mind if I bring a friend. He knows all about me. He's protected me from my family and all of the stupid jerks who have tried to capture me. On day we were being chased by this group of guys in pristine white suits and he knocked over a thing of motor oil on them to stop them from following us." They looked surprised. Then tucker said lovebirds and danny and sam yelled at him. I could feel my face turning red so I hid it behind my hands. Then danny turned back to me."sure, you can bring your friend."

I smiled. "awesome. I have to go so see you tomorrow. bye" I said. Then I flew away. When I got home, I checked on Michael and then went home, took a shower, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!" Michael yelled.

"AHHH!" I screamed." I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He chuckled.

I glared at him. "what time is it?"

"11:30"

I bolted out of bed. "Fudge! I have to get ready!"

"For what?" Michael yelled through the bathroom door.

"Yesterday, I met someone who can answer our questions. His name is Danny. We're supposed to meet him at the park at noon." I answered.

"Crud. Why didn't you tell me last night?" he said while pulling a shirt out of my dresser.

"You were asleep and you know how hard it is to wake you up. I tried air horns and it didn't work." She ran out of the bathroom.

"Oh, right." he blushed.

"We have to hurry or we'll be late." I said. "Put on your mask." I transformed and created my energy board. We climbed on and headed for the park. I saw the three teens in a clearing and landed next to them. "Hello Sam, Tucker, Phantom. This is Griffin." Michael raised his hand in hello.

"Hello Griffin, cool mask," Sam said as she came a bit closer to inspect it more closely. It was painted gold and looked like an eagle's head. The beak curved a little bit downward. The way the feather's spread covered the structure of his cheek bones and kept all but his mouth and chin hidden from sight.

"Thanks," Griffin said as he walk closer and shook her hand.

Phantom did a fake cough to get their attention. "Phoenix, last night you said you were half ghost. What powers do you have?"

"Teleportation, shield creation, hover board, enhanced senses, human lie detector, the ability to transform into a tiger and house cat and telekinesis. Also I can sort of create energy blasts when I'm surprised and the weather tends to change depending on my mood."

"And you said that all this happened when you were struck by green lightning," Phantom said as he got a faraway look on his face.

"Yeah. What about it?" Michael said as he and I sat down on the grass.

"Vortex," Phantom said looking at me with a stern face. "The first time I battled him, I failed and ended up with some of his powers. I spent the entire day with Vlad Master's because it was his fault."

"vortex?" I asked.

"he's a weather ghost."


	4. Chapter 4

SCARLET'S POV

I was running down the hallway. The smoke was choking me. "Can anyone hear me?" I yelled. I could hear yelling but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reach it. I was almost to where I thought the screams were coming when the floor fell out from under me. Then I sat up. I was covered in sweat and shaking. I felt tears falling down my face. Michael came into the room with a glass of water.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"It was that day. I couldn't save them. The fire was my fault and I couldn't save any of them." I said.

"Scarlet. You know it wasn't your fault. It was HIS. You didn't know about him so how could you have predicted what he would do?" I just stared at him. How did he always know what to say? "Thank you." He got up to leave and I grabbed his arm. "wait. Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." He blushed but nodded. I lay back down and scooted over so that he had room. He got into bed and pulled the blanket up, then we both went back to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"Michael, wake up. We're late for school!" I yelled.

"Waa!" Michael bolted out of the bed and started rushing around the room gathering his school things. I smiled. I had already gotten my things together last night so I was already ready. Today we were starting at Casper high.

"Hurry up. We already missed first period." I said.

"Almost done!" he yelled from the bathroom. He ran out and I changed and formed my energy board. He climbed on and I turned us invisible and flew us to the school. We landed a few blocks away and changed back, then ran to the school. We found our classroom and knocked on the door. An old teacher answered the door.

"Sorry that we're late. I forgot to set the alarm." I said.

He led us to the front of the class. "Class. This is Michael and scarlet. They just moved here. Please make them feel welcome." Then he turned to us." Please tell us something about yourself." okay. I hate toast" I said. Everyone laughed. Then Michael said" I'm a techno geek. I have the latest edition of almost every piece of technology on the market." Everyone stared. They mentally compared Michael, who was hot enough to burn, to tucker who was tucker, and couldn't understand how they were both techno geeks.

"Okay. You two can sit anywhere there is an empty seat." We nodded then looked for a seat. I saw sam and tucker sitting in the back with another boy. They were the only people I recognized so we went to sit by them.

"Hello. May we sit here." They looked at each other then said okay. We sat down and pulled out our notebooks. Mr. Lancer started talking and since I already knew everything about Romeo and Juliet and the trio didn't seem to be paying attention, I passed a note to them.

(THIS NEXT PART IS THE NOTE CONVERSATION)

Me: hello

Sam: hi

Me: tell me about yourself, please.

Sam: I'm obviously Goth and I'm an ultrarecyclovegetarian which means that I won't eat anything with a face.

Me: awesome. Please pass the note to tucker. Thank you.

Tucker: I'm also a techno geek like your friend. I'm a meat connoisseur and have never eaten a single vegetable.

Me: cool. What is your friend's name?

Tucker: his name is Danny Fenton.

Me: does he live in the house with the sign?

Tucker: yeah.

Me: can you pass the note to Danny, please. Thank you.

Danny: okay. My parents are ghost hunters and my sister wants to be a psychologist when she grows up. Oh, and I also hate toast.

Me: nice.

Danny: do you want to come hang out with us at my house after school?

Me: let me ask Michael.

Danny: okay.

Me: Michael, do you want to hang at Danny's house after school?

Michael: sure.

Me: Michael said yes so we'll be there.

Danny: awesome. Meet us at the front of the school after school.

Me: okay.

Danny put the note in his notebook and we resumed listening to Mr. Lancer drone on and on about Shakespeare.


	5. Chapter 5

SCARLET'S POV

I walked into the lunchroom and saw the trio sitting off to the side by themselves. We got our lunches, then headed over to them. "mind if we sit here?" I asked. "no." they said. We sat down and started eating. I took one bite and immediately spit into a napkin. Michael looked at me with amused eyes. "We're bringing our own lunches from now on." I told him. He nodded.

"So, where did y'all move from?" Danny asked.

"A town called candor falls in northern Texas." I said. Michael just nodded again.

"Why don't you talk much Michael?" tucker asked.

"I just don't." he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Danny, is it true that your parents are ghost hunters?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mom is very good at it but my dad really sucks at it. They hate all ghosts and believe that they are all evil, even ghosts that have never harmed humans on purpose like Danny phantom."

"Who's Danny phantom" I asked even though I already know the answer.

"He's the town hero or the town nuisance depending on who you talk to. He once was believed to have kidnapped the mayor but the mayor was overshadowed, that means he had a ghost controlling him, and this other time he stole a bunch of jewelry because he was hypnotized by this creepy circus ringmaster." Tucker explained.

Danny was about to say something when we heard" hey fenturd! Who's your friend? Are they freaks like you?" he and his friends started laughing. Michael stood up and walked over to him. "You need to stop talking now. Like the hulk, you do not want to make me angry." He said then started to walk back to the table. "Freak" dash said. Michael turned around, walked back to dash and before anyone realized what had happened, dash was on the floor, out cold. "He should have shut up when I told him to.' Michael said then sat down back at the table. "You ok? I know you don't like to hurt people." He nodded then closed his eyes and started to meditate. The others were just staring at him.

"So, y'all probably want to know what just happened. Michael has been studying mixed martial arts since he was a young child. His parents practically forced him to. He hates it because at the heart, he is a pacifist. He only hurts someone when someone else is in danger or he is protecting a friend. He also doesn't like to be called a freak." I said. "Now he's meditating to get his emotions under control."

They were about to ask more questions but the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Y'all still coming over after school?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, if it's still okay with you." I said.

"Meet me in front of the school." Danny said then the trio walked one bothered us for the rest of the day, but everyone was staring at Michael.

When we came out of the front doors, we saw the trio standing off to the side by a tree and headed over to join them. Then the group headed to Danny's house.


	6. Chapter 6

SCARLET'S POV

"So this is my house." Danny said, opening the door. I went in and sat on the couch.

"Do y'all like to play video games?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. We play this game called doom. I don't know if you've heard of it." I said.

"Actually,, sam has the top score." Sam grinned.

"Yeah. For a while, these two thought that girls couldn't play video games. Then they found out that I was the one who kept kicking their buts at doom." The two boys turned red.

"Yeah, we were stupid." Tucker and Michael laughed. Danny opened his mouth to say something and a blue mist came out. "I'll be right back." Then he ran off to the bathroom. At the same time, I 'knew' that a ghost was somewhere near. "I'm going outside for some fresh air. I'll be right back." I said, then went out the door and ran around the corner. I checked to see if anyone was watching then changed and flew up to look for the ghost. I saw phantom flying around like he was looking for something. He turned and saw me flying towards him and looked relieved.

"It was just you. Good." He said.

"I sensed a ghost in the area too. It wasn't you because I know what you 'feel' like. Each ghost has a different feel when I 'know' that they are near. I haven't seen any ghosts but one is around here somewhere."

He got a determined look on his face and was about to say something when we heard clapping from behind us.

"Very good." Plasmius said. "I was hoping that the two of you would conclude that the other caused their ghost sense to go off. It seems that I underestimated you."

"What do you want, fruitloop." phantom said.

"You already know what I want, Daniel." Plasmius said smirking. "You just have yet to give it to me."

"And I never will." Phantom blasted him with a ecto blast but Plasmius stopped it just in time. While phantom kept his attention on him. I was about to blast him when he pulled out a device and shocked phantom with it. He fell to the ground and white rings formed around his waist and turned him into Danny Fenton. Plasmius laughed and went to blast sam, tucker, and Michael who were trying to get Danny inside but I blasted him before he could. He flew into a tree and then Michael blasted him with a wrist ray that sam had given him. Vlad seemed to be wary of us for some reason because he flew off. I would have chased after him but I had a friend who was knocked out.

I flew onto Fentonworks and barely avoided being shot by sam and tucker. I ran over and started checking out Danny. He had several bruises and a concussion. He also had a nasty burn from the device that shocked him. I held my hands over his head and started healing him. The bruises faded and the concussion healed, but the burn was barely affected. I couldn't understand what was going on. Then I realized that the burn was created by ecto energy. After that I knew exactly how to heal it. I held my hand out to Michael so that I could borrow some of his energy and then put my other hand directly on the burn.i I directed my energy to clean out the foreign wctoplasm, then I focused on healing the burn when it was almost done, Michael pulled my hand away from the burn and I knew that the burn had to heal naturally the rest of the way.

I stood up and sam and tucker were staring at me. "What was that?" sam asked.

"That was me healing your friend. He should wake up in a few minutes. I'll answer questions then so that I don't have to repeat things twice." They still looked suspicious but gave me the benefit of the doubt because I had helped their friend. About 10 minutes later, Danny started to stir. I went into the kitchen and got him a glass of orange juice. He sat up and I told him to drink it. He did and then remembered what happened. He sprung up off the couch and looked around, then relaxed.

"Okay, since I now know Danny's secret identity, it's only fair that I tell you mine." I said then closed my eyes. I changed back into scarlet and they didn't look surprised. "y'all aren't surprised." I said.

"We already suspected. First this strange ghost claiming to be a halfa shows up with a friend, then there is a new girl and her friend at my school. Plus you have some of the same mannerisms." Danny said.

"There's also how you left when Danny's ghost sense went off and how Michael reacted when we heard the fighting. He wouldn't let us go outside until he saw Danny needed our help. Then he made sure that we had weapons before we could leave. He clearly had experience dealing with hostile enemies." Sam said.

"And I recognized his PDA and voice from our meeting in the park.' Tucker said.

"So why did you really move to amity park?" Danny asked.

Me and Michael looked at each other and he nodded. I took a deep breath and started the story.


	7. Chapter 7

SCARLET'S POV

"I was on my way to Michaels house so that we could play Mario cart like we do every Friday. Or did. I was about halfway there when the weather started getting crazy. The wind was blowing every which way and it would be raining in some spots but not others. Then the lightning started. One second it would be far off and the next just a few streets over. I was crossing the street when I was struck. I could see a weird green light around me. Then I passed out." I told them then nodded to Michael.

MICHAEL'S POV

"I was at my house and started getting worried. She always showed up at my house at the exact same time. When she didn't, I went to go look for her. I found her a few blocks away, only I wasn't sure it was her at first. It looked like her but her hair was red and her clothes were burnt. I took my jacket off and covered her with it then picked her up and took her back to my place. I set her down on the couch and went to get some wipes to clean her up with. I started wiping the soot off her face and she stirred." He nodded to me

SCARLET'S POV

"I felt something on my face and opened my eyes. I asked him what happened and he said that he didn't know. Then he said that he had to show me something and handed me a mirror and told me to look in it. I did and completely freaked out when I saw how I looked. He got me calmed down after a little while and I changed back. At first, I didn't know what was happening when these red rings appeared around my waist but then they changed me back to normal. We figured out that I could change back and forth between forms when I wanted.

Then I realized that I had to tell my mom. We headed to my house and found my mom watching the news. I told her that when I was going to michael's house, l got struck by lightning and it changed me. I even showed her. She started freaking out. She said that I wasn't her daughter that I couldn't be because her daughter was not a freak. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and chased us out of the house. I was crying so hard.

We went back to Michael's house and realized that we had to leave before my mom called the cops or an exorcist or something like that. I got my clothes that I had left here because I stayed here often and Michael grabbed his clothes. Then we grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and the money that he had saved up, and left the house. We went to the bank and I emptied out my college account which was about twenty or thirty thousand and we left town.

For a couple of months, we stayed in a rundown apartment complex in Houston. It was nice. We both got jobs and we had enough food. When we were low on money, ii would fly around and steal money from the drug dealers and pimps that I saw. Sometimes I would give some to a homeless person. We had a nice life. Then one day, a ghost attacked me. He called himself Thanatos. He said that I should have died all the way. He said that a half ghost was unnatural and should not be allowed to continue to exist. Then he started shooting these balls of energy out of his hands. I threw out my hands and somehow a shield appeared in front of me. I didn't question it. I just flew away as fast as I could. I thought I lost him so I flew home. When I got there, the building was engulfed with flames. I was about to go in to get Michael when I saw him next to a fire truck. I went and transformed around the corner, then ran to him. I was so glad that he was okay. Then I heard the building collapse. Five people died that day. Two fire fighters and three tenants died in the burning building that was my fault" tears were streaming down my face and I could hardly talk. Michael continued the story.

MICHAEL'S POV

"After that, we moved from place to place, only staying in one place for a few months at most. Thanatos attacked a few more times, but each time we were able to get away." Scarlet touched my arm signaling that she wanted to talk again,

SCARLET'S POV

"Then about two weeks before we got here, this weird guy in a purple cloak appeared. He had a scar through one of his eyes and a clock in his chest. He had a staff. He told me to head to a town called Amity Park and that there, my questions would be answered. I had nothing to lose so me and Michael packed up our things and moved to amity park and the rest is history."


	8. Chapter 8

VLAD'S POV

"Who is she? Why does she keep beating me? Why is she always around?" Vlad yelled to no one in particular. He was alone in his lab and pouting because he couldn't get what he wants. "Where did she come from? Is she related to those two kids who recently moved here? She must be. The girl didn't show up until those two did." Vlad stalked to the computer and typed scarlet Williams into the search engine and he got over a million results. After hours of narrowing the results he finally came across two relevant articles. One was a death certificate for her and the other was a report saying that an apartment building where a person who looked exactly like her burned down of unknown causes. He grinned. "This should be fun." He got up and went into the ghost zone and after hours of searching, found the ghost that he was looking for. "Amorpho, I have a job for you. I need you to go into a high school in Amity Park called Casper high and spread a rumor about a girl named scarlet Williams saying that she was playing with fire and burned down a building causing the deaths of five people."

"O-okay, Mr. Plasmius, sir." Amorpho flew off as fast as he could.

AMORPHO'S POV

When he got to the school he turned into a Hispanic girl and started the rumor with her friends, then he changed into a blond football player and spread the rumor with him. 'There' he thought. 'It ought to spread nicely by lunch' then he went back to the ghost zone.


	9. Chapter 9

SCARLET'S POV

"So that's what happened." I said. They looked at each other.

"I know the guy who told you to come to amity. He is a good ghost called clockwork. He's the master of time and Danny's guardian." Sam said.

"Since you told me how you became a halfa, it's only fair that I tell you." Danny said.

"You don't have to.' I told him.

"I know. I want to." He said. "Okay. You know that my parents are ghost hunters, right?" I nodded. "Well they make their weapons and devices. A few years ago, they started a project that they called the ghost portal. Me and jazz weren't allowed near it. Then one day, my parents called us down to the lab and sounded really excited. They were finally finished building it and were about to turn it on and thought that we'd like to be there to see it. When they pushed the button, it didn't work so they gave up and went upstairs. They moped around for the next two days.

One day at school, I told sam and tucker about the portal and they wanted to see it. I wasn't sure but somehow they convinced me to bring them down to the lab. When we got down there, we took a picture in front of the portal. Then sam convinced me to go inside and see if I could see anything. I put on my hazmat suit and went inside. I tripped over something and put my hand on the wall to keep myself from falling. The next thing I remember is pain. Imagine the worst pain you have ever felt then multiply it by a hundred and it's still not anywhere close to what I felt that day. It felt like my bones and muscles were being fried and pulled apart at the same time. Then I somehow made my way out of the portal and passed out."

Danny looked pale so sam started talking. "When I heard the screams, I was terrified. I thought that I had just gotten my best friend killed. Then he stumbled out but he looked different. He looked like a ghost. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. I freaked out. Then m and tucker took him up to his bedroom and waited for him to wake up. When he did we told him about how he looked different and that we thought that he might be a ghost and he freaked because he thought he was dead. Then these blue-white rings formed around his waist and split and he looked normal again. We were all confused but relieved that he wasn't dead." She smiled.

"Then his parents came home. They went down to the lab and saw that the portal was on and immediately concluded that it must have taken a long time to start up. They came up and pulled us down to the lab to show us and we pretended to know nothing about how it finally started up. Then later, I hacked into the cameras and deleted the footage of the accident so that they wouldn't find out." Tucker said. Then he looked at Danny.

"I thought about telling them for a while but ultimately decided not to because of how they could react, and what would happen to them if they did accept me. I already have to worry about a ghost taking sam, tucker, or jazz for bait or to get back at me. I don't want to worry about them too." Danny said. "so that is what happened."

"wow." I said. Then I went over to him and hugged him. "You have it so much worse than me, but at least you have good friends to help you." Then I got up and went back to my spot by Michael. I felt him put his hand on my back and smiled. Then the smile left my face as I 'knew' that Thanatos was near.

"Guys, Thanatos is nearby. I don't know where but I can sense him. Me and Danny changed, Michael put on his mask, and we prepared for battle.

"


	10. Chapter 10

SCARLET'S POV

Me and Danny flew out of the house and started looking for Thanatos. I checked the sky and he checked the ground. Then I saw an ecto blade flying at Danny.

"Duck!" I yelled. He immediately flew down just as he would have gotten sliced. I knew how Thanatos operated so instead of looking where the blade came from, I looked up and saw him about to throw another one. I flew up and slammed into him at full speed. Then Danny blasted him with an ecto blast and he looked frightened. Then he pulled out his staff.

"Get back!" I yelled. "That blade can cut through my shields!" Danny looked at me.

"What blade?" he yelled. Then Thanatos formed the blade and Danny said, "Oh. That blade." Then he flew to me. "How do we beat him?" he asked. I started looking around for things that we could use to our advantage and saw nothing that would help.

"We don't. We run." I said then grabbed him out of the way of the blade ant started flying away as fast as I could. Danny followed and we spent like ten minutes flying away from him. Then I saw a forest. "Let's lead him in there." I said. "We can lose him, then ambush him and suck him into your thermos." Danny nodded and we flew into the trees.

It took about three minutes of fancy flying, but we finally lost him. Then we set up in an area where there was only one way to get in because the rocks were resistant to phasing for some reason. Then we saw him. He was being cautious and obviously expected an ambush, but since I didn't have a containment device like Danny, he wouldn't be expecting that. We watched him get closer and closer and when he was within range, Danny pressed the trigger and Thanatos was sucked into the thermos.

"Yeah!" I yelled. Normally I have to hide from him until he gets bored or tired of looking for me. This time I was able to beat him with Danny's help.

"Awesome. Now let's get him back to the portal and throw him in." Danny grinned.

"yeah." Then we flew back to Fentonworks and I filled in the others while Danny put Thanatos in the ghost zone


	11. Chapter 11

SCARLET'S POV

When we get to school the next day, everyone keeps staring at me. I can also hear whispering. When I get to my locker, dash is there. When he sees me, he straitens up and starts to come my way. "Hey fire freak, is it true that you burned down a building and killed people?" he yelled. I could feel the blood draining out of my face.

Then Michael came out from behind me and dash took a step backward. "No, she didn't burn down the building. She wasn't even home at the time. No, she didn't cause the deaths of those people. In fact, she was about to go running into that burning building to try to save those people when she was stopped by some firefighters and had to be physically held down to keep her from going in. then when the building collapsed, she was one of the ones who screamed the loudest, only she didn't scream because her house was on fire or her things got burnt. No, she screamed because she knew that there was still people inside when that building went down. She didn't cry because she knew them. She cried because they died and she couldn't save them. She has nightmares practically every night. Nightmares that she wakes up screaming from. And you dare to talk about it. You dare to make fun of her and accuse her of things she didn't do. How dare you!" By the end of it, he was screaming at the people who were laughing.

I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders and turned to see sam standing there. Danny went up to Michael and got him to calm down and meditate so that he didn't hurt anyone. Then Mr. Lancer came and told everyone to get to class. Somehow by the end of first period, a video of the encounter had circulated around the entire school. Everyone still stared and there was still some whispers but the majority of them had been stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

SCARLET'S POV

Over the next week, we hung out with Danny a lot. We did all kinds of things but we didn't really have fun because no ghosts were attacking. I mean, it's not like we wanted them to attack. But Danny said that the average was 10 to 15 attacks a day not counting the box ghost who somehow manages to get out multiple times a day. Like the cliché goes, it was quiet, too quiet. We all knew that something was going to happen. We just didn't know when.


	13. Chapter 13

SCARLET'S POV

"Y'all want to go to the park?" I asked.

"Sure" Danny and Sam said at the exact same time. Tucker grinned.

"Lovebirds" he said and Sam punched him in the shoulder. Michael and I grinned.

All of a sudden, mine and Danny's ghost sense went off. We changed and looked around. Out of nowhere, Danny was blasted into a tree.

"Hello Daniel." We heard Vlad say.

"What do you want, fruitloop? Vlad twitched when Danny called him that.

"I propose a deal. You surrender and come with me and me and my new friend won't destroy amity park." Vlad grinned triumphantly as Danny paled.

"How do I know that you will keep your word?" Danny asked.

"Danny no! You can't do this!" sam yelled. Danny turned to her.

"I have to. You know this. I have to protect everyone." Danny walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Then he turned to Vlad. "Again, how do I know you will keep your word?"

"Because you know how I operate. If I say that I won't do something, then I don't do it." Vlad said. "Now come along Daniel. I have work to do."

"Danny turned to tucker. "Take care of her man. Don't let her do something stupid." Then he hugged him, looked at sam, and flew up to Vlad. "Ok. I'm ready to go." He said.

All of a sudden, Vlad blasts Danny with something and he is wrapped up in a net. Then Vlad shocks him with the Plasmius Maximus and Danny falls unconscious. "Did you really think that it would be that easy? Of course. I will continue to abide by the agreement but I didn't say anything about my friend not destroying the city, did I?" Vlad laughed evilly. "Thanatos, I leave the city to you." Thanatos appeared by Vlad's side. Then Vlad flew away with Danny

"This is going to be fun." Thanatos said. "Watch as your city burns and people die. You can't save them all."


	14. Chapter 14

SCARLET'S POV

"You guys go save Danny. I'll stop Thanatos." I say with a confidence that I didn't feel. I was terrified. They nodded and ran off.

"Oh, have your friends abandoned you? Left you to die alone." He mocked.

"No, they just went to take out the trash." I said and blasted him with an ecto blast and he flew backward. Then he flung an ecto blade at me and I barely dodged being decapitated by it. I reached up and felt the blood from the cut on my shoulder. That was way too close.

"Scared?" he taunted and I just stared at him. He started throwing ecto blade after ecto blade at me and I kept dodging, and shooting at him, waiting for him to make a mistake.

MICHAEL'S POV

"I hope she doesn't do something stupid." I say to myself. "Oh who am I kidding? Of course she will."

Sam and tucker looked at me. "Okay guys. Where is Vlad likely to take Danny? Can y'all think of any place?" I asked them.

"He most likely took him to his lab. He doesn't know that we know where it is." Sam says. I can tell that she is scared for Danny but is trying to keep it together.

"Okay then that's where were going first. Let's get going." I tell them.

DANNY'S POV

I open my eyes and look around. What happened? The last thing I remember was being at the park and then- Vlad attacked. Right. I start wiggling to see if I can get out of the restraints but it's no use. I can see the release button but it is too far away. I can't reach it. Then Vlad walked into the room.

"There is no use in struggling, Daniel. Those restrains are human and ghost proof. If you even attempt to use your powers. They will shock you almost as bad as the portal did." I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"Why do you have me locked up? I promised to come with you if you let the town alone. You didn't have to knock me out." He laughed.

"Did you really believe that your little sacrifice would save the town? I thought you were smarter than that Daniel." He smirked, "oh, I didn't attack the town but did I specify anywhere in the dal that my partner wouldn't attack either."

"Why you..!" I yelled. "when I get out of here, you're gonna pay for this!" Vlad opened his mouth to reply and was knocked upside the head by a Fenton anti creep stick. Then I saw who was holding the bat. "Sam!"

"Danny!" she ran over to me and kissed me as Michael released me. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine. The fruitloop didn't get the chance to do anything to me." Then I noticed that someone was missing. "Where's scarlet?" I asked.

They all turned serious. "Vlad wasn't working alone. Once he knocked you out, Thanatos showed up and he started to wreck the city. Scarlet is buying us time to rescue you and come up with a plan to defeat him." Tucker said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Fenton thermos. "First things first, lest capture Vlad so that he doesn't cause any more problems today." With that, I sucked him into the thermos. "Okay. He shocked me with the Plasmius Maximus so I don't have my powers right now. But I can tell that it's wearing off. We need to go by my house to get some more weapons. Just the amount we usually carry won't be enough." They nodded. "Okay. Let's head out."

SCARLET'S POV

I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I am almost out of energy and have almost turned back once already. I looked around the corner of the building and didn't see him. I let out a sigh. "Good. I lost him."

"Not quite." He said and then took ahold of me and flew high into the sky. "I told you that I would kill you someday." He shocks me with something that makes me turn human again. Then he drops me. "Goodbye abomination."

I screamed as I fell. Then I saw a red blur coming fast. It was the red huntress! Danny had told me about her. She caught me and flew away as fast as she could.

"You think you can escape from me? I will kill you!" he flung an ecto blade at us and Valarie dodged it. I looked back to see how far back he was and saw him get shot out of the sky by someone on the ground.

"You miss me?" I heard a familiar voice call. It was Danny! They found him!

"Hey Danny, you good?" I called. He saw that Valarie was standing next to me. "Yeah. That ghost didn't get the chance to hurt me. Michael, sam and tucker saved me before he could."

"Good. " I saw that they all had weapons. "y'all got some weapons for me too?" they smiled." naturally."

While I got equipped, Danny pulled Valarie off to the side. I could still hear him with my enhanced hearing but a normal human wouldn't be able to. "Look. I know who you are and so does everyone here. Were about to engage in dangerous fight and you might see things that don't make sense. I just ask you to hold your judgements and questions until we have beaten Thanatos. Then I will answer your questions. You don't have to fight with us but we sure could use the help." With that he turned and walked back to the group.

"Is everyone ready?" everyone nodded. Then Valarie walked over. "I'm in."

"Okay. What's the plan?" he asked.

"Okay, I think that we should split up into groups. Danny and scarlet play the bait while the rest of us are hidden nearby with the thermoses to catch him." Tucker said.

"That won't work. He will expect that because it's the same way me and Danny caught him last time." I said.

"Okay. How about we approach him from different direction and when he turns to attack one group, the other will shoot him to keep him from attacking. Then once he wears himself out or is not paying attention, someone sucks him into a thermos." Sam said.

"That might work." Danny said. Then our ghost sense went off. Our powers were back. Then I noticed that Michael was gone. "He took Michael." I transformed and ignored Valarie's gasp. I flew up and saw him. "You let him go now!" I yelled.

"Why should i?"

"Because you want to stay in one piece." I could feel the power building in me. I had only used it once and it had scared me so bad that I never used it again. Michael saw how angry I was and yelled, "Scarlet, calm down. You need to calm down!" the entire time, Thanatos was rambling n about how all halfas and the people who condone them have to die. Then he saw that my hair had turned to flame and started to get scared. "what's going on? What are you doing?" he asked. Then he was shot by Danny and dropped Michael who was then caught by Valarie and safe so I just let go.

I flew at Thanatos so fast that he barely realized that I had moved before I was right in front of him and he was burned to ashes, his existence erased forever. Then I felt myself crumble into ash.


	15. Chapter 15

SCARLET'S POV

I was floating in a sea of white. Then I gradually began to feel and hear things again. I could feel my body lying on something soft. I could hear Michael telling them about the last time this happened and that I would be okay. I could feel a wetness on my face and someone holding my hand. I heard someone say I love you. Then I felt like I was floating upward and I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Michael asleep in the chair beside my bed. He looked exhausted. Then sam came in and saw that I was awake and went to tell the others. They all crowded into my room and started asking questions. "One at a time please." I said.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"That was something that I am very afraid of. I didn't call myself phoenix because it sounded cool. I called myself that so that I would always remember what could happen if my anger went out of control." I shuddered and Danny let it be.

"How did you find out about it?" tucker asked.

"I got really really mad at one of the ghosts that used to follow me around. He called himself juicy and he would constantly play pranks ranging from the harmless like sticking his hand through someone's belly to ones where someone could have died from it. One day he almost killed Michael and I just flipped. The next thing I knew, I was in my bed and Michael was telling me how he'd thought that I was gone for good until he saw my ashes forming another body for me. When it was done forming, he wrapped me in his jacket and took me home. He said that I had just burned juicy to ashes and then crumbled myself. The idea that I had died freaked me out so I promised myself that I would never use it unless I ha d no other choice." When I got done, everyone was staring at me. Then Danny spoke up.

"I have a power that I'm afraid of too. I call it my wail. It is so powerful that, using about a tenth of the power available, it destroyed an entire forest. There is another reason why I hate it but I'm not ready to share that yet. Don't know if I ever will be. But the point is, my wail terrifies me just like your fire scares you. But you have to learn how to control it before you get hurt. Okay?" I smile. "Okay."

Then Valarie came forward. "Danny told me what y'all are. I can't believe I didn't see it before. I mean, except for the coloring, you look exactly alike."

"Don't worry about it. You never hurt me so you don't have any reason to feel guilty an out anything."

We both smiled and then Michael stood up. "Okay everybody. She needs her sleep so if you could leave the room please. Thank you." He looked at me and I remembered something from the void. "Michael could you stay for a moment please?"

"Okay.' He closed the door. "While I was in the void, I heard you say something. I heard you say that you loved me. Was that true? Do you really love me?" I knew that he could see my hope on my face.

He walked over to the bed and leaned over me. Then he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. "Does that answer your question? If it doesn't, the answer is yes. I've loved you from before the accident. I think I fell in love with you when you pushed me down after I accidently knocked over your tower at daycare. I love you and that will never change." He kissed me again. "Now get some rest." He walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

SCARLET'S POV

20 years in the future:

"Michael, what time are they supposed to get here?" I asked because I was almost done decorating.

"Around noon" Michael replied.

It was Christmas and all of their friends and their children were coming over. Danny and Sam and their kids: Lilith, James, and Jack (16 year old triplets) and Michael (12 year old) , Tucker and Jazz and their kids: William (15), Thierry (10), and Finn (2) , Valarie and Dustin and their kids: Aubrey(19) and Autumn(12) and then you add in mine and Michael's children: Aria, Sonata, and Symphony(19 year old triplets), Destiny(17), Angel(12), Crimson(8), Sandy(5), Mordra(11 months) and Charlie who we adopted who is 12. That's a lot of kids.18 kids in all. Any way, they were all coming over for Christmas and I was excited. We hadn't seen them in several months because we had to go overseas because of Michael's job but he finally got transferred back so here we are. I can't wait to catch up with them. I still remember how we all met.

I hear the doorbell ring and go to let them in. I am finally happy.


End file.
